Out of the Darkness: HP AT Heiress Of Darkness
by TomF'sAngelgrl
Summary: It's final installment of the story as Harry learns that Lord Voldermort may have a daughter that was in hiding for over 10 years. Now she has come out of hiding and making things interesting at Hogwarts, difficult for Harry, and steamy with Draco. Only p
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious New World...

It has begun," a hidious voice from the comforts of a confound dark corner said, "everything I have worked so hard for has finally found it's place in this war between man and hell." He then turned his sights on a young and innocent 17 year old girl sleeping peacefully in her own bed, unaware, that she was being watched in a portal by an evil mass murder.

"My dear and loyal followers, now is the time to begin my legiousy, there is something that needs to be shared with all of you, and it has to do with this beautiful young woman in this portal."

One of his newest followers looked up and asked, "Who is that my lord?" The monsterous creature looked over at the 18 year old blonde male and said, "You know her well my son which is why I must put you in charge of this. You know Aroara very well indeed Draco. You would have made your own father very proud by following this way of life my son. As you know I do consider you like a son to me. Hell, if it weren't for you, Dumbledore would still be a threat to me. So I have made you the very head of this plan. You will watch over my dear sweet Aroara. After all, she is my only daughter."

Everyone in the room fell into a deep silenced shock.. Draco, indeed knew who this peaceful beautiful creature was. His memory took him back into his early years as a child growing up in the Malfoy Manor. He remembered her as if he had only seen her yesterday. She always smelled like the sweetness of jasmine, she must have gotten that from her mother. Which come to think of it, he had never met. Her soft dirty blonde hair was always curly and bouncy and full of life just like she was. Her amazing blue eyes which always turned silver when Draco made her laugh. Then one day, she just stopped coming over to play with him. He could never understand why of course. It was never really explained to him. All his mother and father said to him was that, she simply moved away, and in due time they would meet again. Little did anyone know how many nights little Draco cried himself to sleep thinking of his lost friend. The only person to ever see the real and true him. Years later, he turned bitter and cold. He soon became angry and pissed off at the world and Aroara, for they both turned their backs on him. Now seeing only her sleeping body in the bed, her face completely black by the shadows over her. Now seeing her like this he couldn't help but wonder why he was never told about Aroara being Lord Voldermort's daughter, or why he never heard from her for over 10 years.

"I know you have many questions about her and her past Draco, which I promise to answer all in due time, but for now, take my hand and follow me in the portal. For your about to see the only true friend you haven't seen in over 10 years once again. Come on now, let's not keep my beautiful baby girl waiting son." With that he extended his boney hand to him, and he took it.

It felt like being in a whirlpool of liquid ice. The motion was always neverending, what felt like an eturnty was actually about 10 seconds. Both men fell to the floor of what looked to be a basement. "I thought the portal was going to take us to Aroara's room?" Draco asked with confusion in his voice.

"My dear child, we are simply in the basement of her uncle's home that's all. Infact, I know the bastard has been expecting me to come which is why you can view her room on the portal but not go there when we just jumped. He put a protection spell on her room, and most likely her too against me. Which is why one must always come prepared." With that Lord Voldermort took out his wand and muttered a single word as pink, red, and yellow flairs fired out of his wand.

"Now, that will do it. Come along young Malfoy there is lots to do in such a short time. If my plans are to work I need to get my daughter as soon as possible." They quickly apperated to Aroara's room with no trouble at all. What ever spell the lord just used to get to his daughter must have worked. Then again, what really stops the bond between father and child?

There she lay. Sleeping like a baby. Her bedroom was very private, a canopy was drapped over her bed, but you could still make out her sleeping figure. She had her Firebolt broom in the far left corner of her room not too far away from her bed, her wand laid soundlessly on the night stand next to her bed. Her closet door was open as her beautiful clothes and her school robes were neatly hanging in the doorway. Draco went over to her closet and he read the school crest, on her robes, _American Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"So she knows she's a witch." Draco said in a sort of dumbfounded way. He looked around her room some more and saw a work station in the far right corner. A nice desk, with a new Dell Inspiron B130 laptop, and a color photo printer on the right side of it. From what he saw, she was neatly organized and smart. She not only adapted to her witch part of her life, but adapted to muggle living as well.

Lord Voldermort was watching Draco move around his daughter's room with questions filling his mind. But Lord Voldermort was wondering about other plans. He had already set the wheels in motion for not only his daughter's future, but Draco's as well. He saw Draco watching his daughter intently, and decided to ask,

"So you missed her didn't you young boy? Well, I know she has missed you too. I have watched her for such a long time. She takes after her father's looks, attitude, and cunningness. She has her mother's brains and oh yeah, smell, jasmines. You would be surprised at how many times I caught my daughter daydreaming about you. I swear after all that time the bond you both shared hasn't been destroyed. I also know that she wasn't the only one daydreaming my son I know you've dreamt about her too many times to count. And some of these dreams," He chuckled, "I know weren't all that innocent. I know you were imagining how beautiful she would be now, how it would be if she never left. Hell, you would most likely be running off and marrying her right now instead of being with that wretched Pansy Parkinson. But I promise you Draco that will all change back to how it should have been when we take her back with us. There's no other person I'd allow her with besides you. So let's begin"

With that he walked over to her, bent down over her sleeping body and started to say, "Wake up my child." But Aroara was too quick for him, she summonded her wand to herself and put in directly in her father's face.

"Well, well, well, look what the rats drug in? My long lost father. I knew you were coming you know. You should try being a little less obvious about stuff like that." She sneered at him. He simply laughed.

"My gifted little girl. I should have known, I had a feeling you would greet me."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." She scoffed at him.

He simply moved his head in Draco's direction, and she followed his lead. She could make out a figure in the dark corner but the face was too dark.

"Guess who girl?" Her father said with a smile playing across his lips. Her face was unphased expect for her eyes. She knew. After over 10 years, here they were again face to face. He slowly came out of the dark corner, and Aroara was in shock. He stood over 6 feet tall, short spiked blonde hair, very handsome indeed, his silver eyes. Everything just like she thought it would be.

"Draco Malfoy? Son of a bitch, I can't believe it." She got up and came out of the darkness of her bed. When she finally reached the lights that came in off the streets below, he was in shock as well. Her dirty blonde hair had become this bleach blonde vision of beauty. It was straight, but you could tell she had previously curled it, her blue eyes were starting to turn silver again as a smile crept on her face. Just like their younger days. She was more grown up though, she was skinny but musculer, she had a nice soft tummy but you could tell she possesed rock hard abs underneath it all. Her breast were about the size of a 38 C cup. Draco was liking everything he was seeing. She was stunning just like he believed she would be.

"Now if you two are done gawking at each other, I have business to take care of. Aroara, it's time you come back to England with me."

Aroara, not happy with that said, "Like hell I will. You left without a word father, and now you expect me to come back with you? Yeah, right. Don't act like I don't know about who you are now. I know all about... Harry Potter." She scoffed again.

"So you do keep up with the times, I'm surprised, I would have expected less like keeping up with the latest fashion trends and all those how-to articles." He smiled.

"Well my girl, don't act like your going to pass this up because you know you'll go back for him," as he pointed at Draco.

She became deadly silent. She knew he was right.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the Malfoy Manor. Oddly enough your favorite childhood place. You'll being sharing a room across the hall from Draco." With the flick of a wand he packed her bags with all her clothes and belongings, including her laptop. He even left a threatening letter to her uncle telling him he collected his daughter again, and not to even try to owl her because if he did, he would kill his family and him.

"Well get dressed, we have to go."

She placed a privacy barrier around herself and got dressed. Afterwards she let down the barrier, and collected her bags.

"Well, let's go already." she said annoyingly. With that she took Draco's hand in her's and they apperated to the Malfoy Manor without her father. A few short minutes later he arrived.

"Let the games begin." and with that Lord Voldermort left them alone in Draco's room.

"Well, let me show you to your new room." Draco said as he lead her across the hall.

It was the same room she feared as a child.

"I know what room this is Aroara so if you want, I'll switch with you..."

"Never mind, I'll just make due with it. But could you do me a favor?"

"Alright, what?"

"Stay with me, just until I fall a sleep?"

He looked at her with shock, but it turned into a handsome smile they both knew she loved.

"Alright fair enough."

With that, he sat in the rocking chair beside her bed as she climbed in and fell into a deep whirlpool of dreams. He soon fell asleep in the chair without even realizing it. And they both slept peacefully. Better than they had in years, because when they both wake up in the morning, everything will turn into a mystery. Even to them, nothing will be the same anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Harry awoke with a searing pain on his forehead. His scar was burning once more. He had, had another dream pertaining to Voldermort again, but this was different. Strange, really, it was something to do with him having a daughter from the America's. He thought he was losing touch with himself and decided to go downstairs of his new home in Godric's Hollow, and get a glass of water. As he was standing at the counter, a thought suddenly struck him. What if Voldermort actually did have a child that no one knew about? Was it even possible, and how so? As Harry went through the memories of Voldermort that Dumbledore had shown him not so long ago before he was murdered, he never remembered anything of that sort. But was it really possible? After this many years, and no one ever knew? That would be nothing short of... genius. He decided to send an owl to the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and see what she thought.

He went over to his study room and quickly began writing.

_ Dear Headmistress,_

_ It's me, Harry and yes I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking in your last letter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to reply, but I've been so busy moving out on my own and all. Anyways enough with that. I have an interesting and unique question for you. Now before you quickly dismiss this question, all I ask of you is to please just investigate it if you will. As for my question, which I have good reason for asking, is it possible that Voldermort had an heir? I mean, in a blunt way, a child? Look I know this sounds like a ludicrous_ _question but please understand, like I said before, I have good reason for asking this so could you please not just wave this off, actually look into this. I will explain in due time but for now, let's keep this between us._

_With care,_

_Harry Potter_

He sealed the letter and told Hedwig that she needed to move with urgency, and sent her on her way. He went to his kitchen and found that someone had Flooed over to his new home. But he didn't see anyone in sight. He quickly summoned his wand to him, as his wand flew into his hand he heard a strange yet familiar voice. He went into his commonroom and found none other that Lord Voldermort setting on the couch. He quickly raised his wand ready for a battle, and still filled with rage of the years of hell he caused him. But to Harry's surprise he just laughed, and quickly said,

"Now, Now Harry. Relax I'm not here to kill you. Not yet at least. Relax. I just wanted to congratulate you for figuring out my little secret. You didn't think you dreamt what you saw last night on purpose now did you? If you thought so, then boy you need to smarten up some more or you will end up dead sooner that I want you to." He laughed somemore.

Harry oddly enough did relax. He knew that Lord Voldermort wasn't here to kill him after all, if he was, he wouldn't have been so open, and cocky.

"Alright, what do you want Voldermort? Haven't you caused me enough hell for 17 years? After all, you got what you wanted, you'll fight me with none of my protect, you've worked so well at killing 'em all off anyway." He said with the same cockiness as he opened his cigarettes and lit one up.

"My, my. Smoker now Harry? I sure didn't drive your stress level to that did I?" He said as he laughed.

Harry played along and laughed too.

"As a matter of fact you did. Want one?" He said throwing him one.

"Well, alright. You know," he said as he lit his with the tip of his wand, "you and I could be great together. Together we could rule the world because you want to know why?"

Harry was silent but listening to his pathetic excuse.

"Because we are the same person, you just happen to choose the path of the hero, and I, just want to rule the world, and hurt anyone who thinks any different of me doing that. But now I have something you know about that could affect me doing that."

"The child. Tell me something Voldermort, boy or girl?" he said with a scoff.

Voldermort, gritted his teeth but put on a sly smile.

"A girl, Aroara Atlantis Winsor. I insisted that she keep her mother's last name so she would never be tracked back to me. It was for her protection you see. As I grew older, I knew my chances for a child were diminishing, so when found the woman I knew would be the perfect suitor for my child, I changed into my younger handsomer self, so I could achieve getting my heir. And now, 17 years soon to be 18 years later, I have a beautiful and talented witch daughter. Let me tell you something, if you saw her, you would be knocked off your feet. I know your little friend Draco is. Hell that poor boy didn't stand a chance when they were babies playing in the sand box together, he has always loved her, and he will again in due time. Once she gets him to lose that wretched Pansy Parkinson."

Harry could help but to burst out in laughter at this silly notion. Draco Malfoy loves? Yeah and Harry was shagging that American hottie Misha Barton.

"You laugh now, but you won't once you see them in school."

"I'm actually not returning." Harry said defiantly.

"Oh you will, because Aroara's going there this year, it's her final year, and she'll want to be with Draco."

"Ready to give yourself away already? I'm surprised."

"Oh they won't realize she's my child until's too late to stop my plans."

"What about me? I know the truth, don't you think they'll believe me?"

"No. They won't but they will. In the end. Well, I could stay here and chat all day, but I need to check on my daughter and Draco. So I'll be seeing you later. And thanks for the cigarette, here's a new pack, you'll need 'em." He said as he Flooed out of Harry's home.

Harry had all he could do not to follow him and kill him on the spot. But he resisted the urge. He'll have his chance in due time.

Just then Hegwig returned back with a note attached to her leg. It was the reply he wanted. He opened it and the reponse was less than pleasing. Lord Voldermort was right she didn't believe him. And she included a list of the school books and supplies he would need this year.

"Great. Looks like I'll be heading back to Hogwarts after all."

6217889

Aroara awoke the next morning hoping everything that happened the night before would be just a dream, but to her surprise it wasn't. She saw Draco in the rocking stiring in his sleep, he was waking up too. Just then she heard a knock on the door, and her father entered the room.

"Wake up my dear girl. Lots to do today. You and Draco are going school shopping today."

Aroara hated being woke up in the morning but in this strange environment was just unbearable.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on go school shopping with Pansy actually, it's suppose to be our alone time, seeing how we barely saw each other all summer." Draco said nervously.

"See father, Draco can't take me. Besides, this is temporary right? As in me staying here and all. I mean, I'm only visiting aren't I?"

Lord Voldermort smiled. His daughter was baffled.

"No, my precious girl. You're here to stay. You'll be finishing your schooling here at Hogwarts like I did."

"I'll be doing WHAT!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Well I'll be going now." Draco said as he tried to make a quick exit but Lord Voldermort stopped him.

"Not so fast Mr. Prince of the Malfoy and Slytherin thrown's. Your going to take my daughter with you and she'll see Pansy again. Maybe this time they'll actually get along but I doubt it. As for you, young Heiress of Darkness, you'll go school shopping today. If you don't, well I can always arrange for other things to be done. Gosh that old garden looks so over grown. I'd hate to take your wand away and make you do it the muggle way."

Aroara filled with anger and rage. She hated her father right about now and made it known when she shaddered the windows in the room.

"Tisk, tisk, what a temper my little witch. Now suck it up and get ready. I've already told miss Parkinson what's going on and she agreed after some persuion. She should be here any moment now. She'll be apperating here of course. So I'll be off I have things to do, but first Draco a little word please."

Draco then followed the Dark Lord out into the hall where he then slammed Draco into the wall. A evil threat came hissing from his lips.

"If you ever make me look stupid again, in front of my daughter, my followers, anyone, I swear I will kill you, your mother and I'll arrange your father's death in Azkaban. The only reason why your family is still alive including your stupid father is because your going to finish what he couldn't because he was dumbass and got caught. The only reason I have spared your life is because your mother and your weak father begged me too. That's the reason why you work for me now. Besides if I killed you and Aroara found out, she'd never forgive me. So count your blessing, you've got it easy considering the others would have been killed if I weren't so gracious." He let him grip on Draco go and told him to go get dress for the outing. Draco took a hard swallow and ran in to his room. Lord Voldermort continued on his way.

Once Draco got to his room he slammed his door and start to punch things. Anything he could find became the object of his uncontrollable rage, soon after he found himself on the floor crying, unable to control himself or his crazy emotions. It became clear Aroara heard the events and came stumbling into his room. The next thing Draco knew, she was lifting him up off the floor and helped him over to his bed. She sat down beside him and began to talk.

"He threatened you didn't he?" she said with a hint of saddness.

"I don't want to talk, let's just get ready to go Pansy should be here any moment now." he said looking out the window next to his bed.

"I'm already here Draco." They both turned around to the door to see Pansy standing in the door with suspensions written all over her face

Draco wiped away his tear from his face, quickly went over to her, gave her a kiss and hug.

"Hey, sweetie how have you been? Did you get here alright?" He asked trying to sound unphased.

"Yeah, I'm fine I wasn't followed here either." she answered back bluntly.

"Well hun, you know the Dark Lord's daughter, Princess Aroara. At his personal request, she's coming school shopping with us."

"Yeah, I know. The Dark Lord has informed me, and invited my services to help her." She said with a not so pleasant voice.

"Oh shut the hell up you pug-faced bitch, I'm not too thrilled about you coming along for the ride but I'll deal with you only because Draco is my friend, correction my best friend, so get off his dick long enough to know that this isn't about you. It's about what my daddy dearest wants, so just suck up those balls." With that Aroara angrily stormed out of the room.

"What the fuck crawled up her ass? And what does she mean she's your best friend? You two haven't even seen each other for over 10 years! You know if she weren't the Dark Lord's heiress I'd beat the hell out of her." Pansy said ready to go after her. Draco grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"You stupid foolish bitch, don't you ever say that shit again! I will kill you if you even harm on hair on her head. She is one of the reasons why I'm alive. You have no idea what kind of shit you will bring on if he ever heard you say that. Smarten up bitch before you get yourself and maybe me killed. Besides, she will always be my best friend for reasons you will never understand. So shove off already and stop trying to be controlling over me. Just because she's a girl and my best friend doesn't mean I'm screwing her. Why do you always think shit like that anyway?" Draco hissed.

Pansy, feeling threatened, kneed him in the groan. Draco lost his grip on her instantly. He began coughing insanely, and dropped to the floor.

"Don't think you can threaten me just because you're the Dark Lord's charity case." She left the room and decided to wait in the private study room. Draco, unable to think clearly reached for his wand and began to say an unforgivable curse, but stopped himself when he saw Aroara staring at him from the doorway of her room.

"Hey please continue. Don't let me stop you. Shit if you do it, I'll save your ass and take credit for it." she said with a smile on her face.

Draco unable to think just got up off the floor, and shut his door so he could get ready to go.

"Well looks like there's always trouble in paradise for those two. But that bitch Pansy always brings it on no doubt about it. I'll fix that problem, don't worry about that." she said to herself as she went to the private study to wait for Draco.

Once Aroara arrived at the private study room, she saw Pansy sitting in the office chair behind the desk looking out the window. Her back was turned so she wasn't looking at the entrance of the room, but she knew Aroara was there.

"Saw what happened did you?"

"So what if I did? I don't care but Draco does have a point you know. But if your that hellbent on trying to kick my ass, I'll give you the free opportunity right now." Aroara said throwing off her jacket, and taking off her earrings and rings.

"Are you serious?" Pansy asked with a laugh.

"Well if you insist." She said getting out of the chair, and started removing the same things that Aroara was removing.

Aroara did a quick clearing of the room charm to make room for the fight. When she was done, she made a quick rule.

"Only rule is, no magic or objects."

"Agreed." Pansy said as she sucker punched Aroara in the face.

Aroara, after she turned back to face Pansy started to laugh.

"I admit, you got a nice punch but nothing compares to mine." With that she punched Pansy in the gut hard, then as Pansy kneeled over to her injury, Aroara punched her in the face so hard that Pansy flew through the air and landed on her back. Aroara, stood back with satisfaction on her face and waited for her opponent to get on her feet and fight back. Pansy managed to stagger back on her feet and laughed as blood dripped from her lips. She went after Aroara with all her strength and started punching her in the face, and Aroara started doing the same thing, they fell to the floor and Aroara was on top of her holding her by the hair and punching her in the face repeatedly. Finally after a few more minutes Aroara and Pansy stopped when they saw someone at the door watching the fight. Aroara gave Pansy one more final punch in the face and almost knocked her out before she got up and said,

"Ok now you got your fight, you got your ass handed to you, will you let it rest now?" Aroara said with a smile.

Pansy was trying to get off the floor with blood coming out of her nose and lips, and she said,

"You think this is over? You were the little bitch that didn't allow magic."

"I did this because if you even put up a half way decent I would have allowed a duel. But seeing how you didn't, your not even worth a magic duel. But I will admit, you do have a good punch, but it weren't good enough. Here's some advice, go and work on some new shit, and build your muscles up. Then I might fight you again. Alright?" Aroara said as Draco started clapping in the doorway.

"I told you Pansy, don't mess with her. But didn't you listen to me? Nope, instead you kneed me in the balls, so for that I must let you know. I don't think this can work out. I can't be with a girl who will do that to me. After all I have to make an heir for the Malfoy thrown before I die." He said with a chuckle.

"You're a dumbass Draco, you're the one who grabbed me by the throat! Or are we forgetting that already?" She shot back at him.

"Good point, but what did I say upstairs when you said that shit about Aroara?"

"That she's your best friend and blah blah. But what you don't tell her is in your Pensive. I suggest you take a look in his Pensive later on when you can. I think it might shock you dear girl." With that she laughed, collected her things, and apperated out of the manor.

"What the hell was she on about now?" Aroara asked with curiosity.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, and simply waved it off.

"Never mind her, I swear some times she's on crack. Though, I haven't been able to prove it yet." With that they both laughed and walked out of the room. As they continued on down the hall, Draco complimented her on her fighting skills. She told him she picked it up from watching movies such as, "Fight Club", and "Million Dollar Baby." When Draco asked her what movies were, the both started to laugh again and decided it was time to apperate to Diagon Alley.

As soon as they apperated there they noticed a whole bunch of people outside the bookstore Florish and Blotts, as they walked to the crowd many people turned their attention on them and started whispering things and backing away slowly. Aroara, suddenly started feeling nervous and became jumpy, she tugged on Draco's arm and whispered,

"Draco something's not right, we should leave and come back later when things aren't so tense." Draco was taken back by such a request.

"Why, you're _his_ daughter, you shouldn't worry, nobody knows who you are and even if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. Don't worry you'll be fine." Draco said with relaxation in his voice.

Once they made it through the crowd they ran into Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed out of breath trying to break their necks getting to Draco.

"Uh, Draco maybe it's not a good idea for you to be here." Goyle said nerviously.

Draco became deadly serious and asked,

"Why not? I haven't done anyting wrong."

Aroara, who was reading something on the wall suddenly said,

"Because, the Ministry of Magic is looking for you for questioning." She said as she pointed to his picture on the wall.

Draco turned his head sharply to look at the poster, once he read it Crabbe said,

"Draco you may want to leave right now actually," he said motioning to the window as Aurors came running to Florish and Blotts bookstore.

"Time to go." Draco said as he grabbed Aroara's hand in his and took off running upstairs of the bookstore. They flew past the librarian and ran through the bookshelf's until Draco led them to the fire place. He handed Aroara some Floo powder, and told her to go to the Malfoy Manor he would be there after her. She did as he told her. And was soon in the Malfoy Manor. She waited for what seemed to be forever, before he finally came there.

"Ok Draco, why are they looking for you?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"First things first, I need to talk to Lord Voldermort about this then I'll tell you. Come on." With that they both walked down stairs to his father's private study room, where Lord Voldermort was sitting at the desk waiting for them.

"Well, that was fast, I hope you both got everything you needed."

"Well, no we were ran out of there due to unforeseen circumstances." Draco said.

"Oh, really what kind boy?" he asked with annoyance in his question.

"Aurors, Lord. Were looking for me. The Ministry wants me for questioning."

Lord Voldermort suddenly stiffened with anger.

"Alright here's what we do. You go there tonight, you turn yourself for questioning and tell them I put you under the Imperious Curse, that's why you were involved in Dumbledore's death, but right before you were about to use an Unforgivable Curse, you snapped out of the curse, for some reason you managed to break out of the curse. You lowered your wand, and was about to go to Dumbledore for help against me, but that's when someone came in and must have killed Dumbledore. But you have no idea who because you were knock unconscious, when they came up. I'll implant that memory in your head so incase they try to use a truth serum on you. They'll believe you on that account after that. It's Ministry procedure. They really to heavily on that now a days." He said as he approached Draco with his wand pointed at his temple. He then muttered a few words and suddenly Draco, felt better about something it seemed.

"How do you feel young Draco?" Lord Voldermort asked with smile on his face.

Draco started laughing uncontrollably, like he was high off weed or something.

"I feel goooooooooooddd..." He said laughing again.

"Father what the hell did you do to him!" Aroara said catching Draco before he fell over.

"Oh simple memory modifying charm. Nothing to much he can't handle. Correction, nothing he hasn't felt before. Right Draco?" He said chuckling,

Draco started laughing,

"I have no idea what you mean man but I feel like I can fly."

"Right, Draco." Lord Voldermort said chuckling to himself.

"Well I'm going to take him to his room, and let him sleep it off." With that Aroara walked him to his room.

"You know your sooo fly Aroara., damn your hot, why don't you keep me company girl? I'll make sure your so pleased you'll never think of any other man ever again. What do you say?" Draco said as he bursted out laughing again.

"Maybe not Draco. Ok here we go." She said as she threw him on the bed. As soon as she tucked him he was out like a light. She sighed in relief, 'What a pain in the ass,' she thought. Her attention was soon turned over to the corner of the room, where she saw his Pensive.

'Hmm... now lets go see what Pansy and everything else meant." She said as she walked over to it and stuck her head inside it. What she saw, shocked her in more ways than one. Then again she did some of the very same things she was seeing in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discoveries...

Aroara started wandering through Draco's memories and memories of daydreams he had. 'I guess some of theses daydreams are what Pansy was talking about,' she thought to herself as she picked out a memory of Draco as a little boy.

She fell into the memory and saw Draco sitting over by the big window of the family common room looking out of it as if waiting for someone. She heard voices coming from the kitchen area and decided to investigate. It was Lucius and his wife Narcrissa talking.

"Draco's heart is going to break into millions of pieces, when he learns that Aroara has been taken out of the country and he may never see her again." Narcrissa said with sadness in her voice.

"That's why we only tell him that she moved away for now, and he may see her years later." Lucius said trying to comfort his wife in some way so she wouldn't feel so bad about having to break the news to Draco.

"Well who knows, maybe His Darkness will bring her back faster than anticipated. I can only hope so. For Draco's sake."

"Alright, let's go tell him." Lucius said and Narcrissa followed.

Once they arrived in the family common room, Draco looked at them with tears in his eyes. He knew. Some how he knew.

"Mummy, Aroara's not coming over today is she? Daddy where is she? Can I owl her?" He said starting to cry.

"Draco," Lucius said going over to his son and picking him up, "We have something very important to tell you about Aroara son. I'm sorry but she moved away. I know that later on in the future, you two will meet again though. I promise you will see her again. Look at it this way, it's only temporary." It was the only time that anyone could remember that Lucius actually shown his softer and vulnerable side. After this moment, he would hardly ever be like this again. Of course, he would always do things with just himself and his son, teaching Draco the father and son traditions handed down from generations before, but nothing like this. Soothing his son in a time of need, personally if Lucius had never done this, many think Draco would have been much worse. Aroara somehow saw this, and agreed.

Aroara suddenly felt her body lift and she knew she was most likely transporting to another memory. She now found herself in Hogwarts, and Draco was walking to the quiditich pitch, where the rest of his team was meeting. He seemed to arrive late as the team rolled their eyes at him and told him to hurry up. He looked older, but only about 11 or 12 years old.

"Look Draco, I can't tell you again, you have to be on time to practice kid. I know you're a second year, so this time I'll let it slide, next time I'll owl your father and tell him that your sitting out of the next match, understood?" a taller, dark haired boy who look as he must have been 17 or 18 said to him. Aroara noted how the boy's teeth were all screwed up, and looked at him in horror.

"I'm sorry Marcus, it won't happen again." Draco said, as he ran over to his buddies who looked like younger versions of Crabbe and Goyle. As they practiced she noticed that Draco actually had a talent for quiditich. He was great at being the seeker, though from the look on his face, he never really believed it.

Aroara suddenly found herself drifting into another memory. Draco was in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and getting better looking than ever. As she followed Draco into a class room she could hear all the kids in the halls talking about some "Yule Ball," and to make matters worse Draco looked more paler than ever this day. Aroara figured he must be working up the nerve to ask a girl to the ball, and sure enough she was right. Shortly after Draco's class began, she spotting him watching Pansy. Pansy was returning his glances as well with a smile on her face. She watched as Crabbe leaned off and whispered,

"Why don't you ask her already Malfoy?" and turned his attention back to his parchment that he was drawing on. Draco just smiled.

After class ended, Draco went up to Pansy in the hallway and started some small talk with her, but Aroara realized that it didn't take long for him to cut to the chase.

"So you know I was wondering, if you would like to that is, be my date to the ball." He looked so nervous that Aroara thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. But then again, she knew how much of a mistake he was making right then, but she knew better than to try to fool around with his memory and change his history. Besides, she knew it couldn't be done anyway. Pansy, of course said yes and asked him why hadn't he asked her sooner, that she had been waiting for him to ask her. He laughed and together they held hands and walked to class. That was the day, the hottest bad boy in school, became the most wanted and unavailable guy in Hogwarts.

She was suddenly taken back to another memory, except this one happened to be a heartfelt memory. Draco was walking through the attic of the Malfoy Manor when he came across his old things as a boy. This memory looked fairly recent. He looked like the much more older, wiser, and sexier Draco that he is now. As he walked through the attic and looked through his things he had as a younger boy, he suddenly came across a picture. Aroara moved closer to him to see what he was looking at and as she saw it, she gasped. It was a picture of them when they were younger. Arms over each other's shoulder's sitting in the garden next to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Aroara suddenly realized that at that same moment Draco and herself both had tears rolling down their cheeks. The song, "Photograph," by the Canadian muggle band Nickleback came to her mind as she glanced at the picture one more time. Draco suddenly stuffed it in his pocket and went down stairs to his room were he dragged out his old beginners guitar and started playing the very same song Aroara was thinking of when she saw the photo. It's amazing how much her and Draco thought alike ever since they were babies. It scared their parents, literally. Aroara sat down beside him and cried as she listen to him play. She never could understand how a bond like their's was never broken, even after all these years.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her shoulder as someone pulled her out of the Pensive. She realized it was Draco, and he looked extremely pissed off.

"What in the hell are you doing in there!" He yelled at her.

Aroara realized that she was busted, and said,

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to make you angry I just had to see what Pansy's fuss was all about. I shouldn't have without your permission, I'm sorry please don't get mad at me." She said trying to reinsure him. But she could tell that he didn't care. She just saw some very personal moments in his life. Personal moments that were none of her business. He suddenly let his grip on her go, his face soften, and he became overwhelmed with sadness.

"How much did you see?" He asked her.

Deciding to be honest with him, she said,

"I saw the memory of when I left you, your quiditich practice, you asking Pansy to the "Yule Ball"and started dating her, the one of you going through your attic, finding a picture of us and then playing a song on your guitar.

Draco sat up straighter.

"You saw that one? Shit, I was hoping I pulled you out before then, but I still have other things in there you haven't seen so that's good. Consider yourself lucky, I have other memories in there that I know you would never want to see. Trust me." With that he laughed.

Aroara, catching on to what he meant, suddenly felt sick to her stomach, but another feeling as well, but she couldn't grasp what it was.

"So how are you feeling about going to the Ministry tonight?" She said

Draco's high feeling had obviously worn off, and he said,

"Feeling nervous, I'm scared that they won't believe, and I'll be thrown in Azkaban."

Aroara took his hand in her's and said,

"I wouldn't worry, my father's a very powerful wizard, he won't let you get thrown in jail, I wouldn't let that happen to you. Your one of the most important people in my life, I would never let anything like that happen to you. Besides, I know you didn't kill Dumbledore. And I know if you did have anything to do with it, you were under my father's control, so I would never blame you, I know how he is." she said reinsuring him.

"Thanks, hey what don't we watch a movie or something before I go? Just the two of us, if that's alright with you." Draco said. Aroara could tell he was a little nervous about asking, and she smiled. Why would her best friend be nervous? She simply shrugged it off and went over to his entertainment system stand where he had his Dobly 5.1 Surround Sound system set up along with his PS3, 40' Plasma TV, and DVD player. Draco's father obviously knew how muggle trinkets worked or even what the hell they were! Aroara seemed a little bit surprised, but she knew that if Draco wanted something, he always got it. Even as a kid he always got what he wanted. Draco had a little fascination with muggle things, even as a boy, but he rarely ever told anyone. After all, how would that make him look in the eyes of purebloods?

After looking for about five minutes Draco and Aroara finally picked the movie, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Once they told the house elf, to bring them drinks and popcorn, the set up the room to get a little more movie friendly. They moved Draco's sofa off to the side, and grabbed 3 blankets, a half a dozen pillows, and cushing's. Once everything was set up, they were just waiting for the house elf to return with their refreshments and they were ready to go. Just then, Draco's house elf appeared with their refreshment demands and everything was ready to go. The movie had started and already Draco could tell Aroara was getting a little freaked out. She closed her eyes as the scene of the young woman blowing her head off in the back seat of the van happened. Draco thought it was weird how muggles could kill each other or themselves with such things, but he paid no mind to it and started laughing at Aroara's silliness to the movie.

"What are you laughing for? That's horrible!" She said trying to act a little offended.

"I'm laughing at you! Chicken!" Draco said as her continued to laugh at her.

"Ok, ha ha. But I hate scary scenes." She said with a shudder.

Draco pulled her closer to him and said,

"It's alright, I'll protect you from the big scary chainsaw man."

Aroara snuggled closer to him and they continued to watch the movie together.

Harry had arrived to the Weasely's burrow a little after 6 pm to find everyone was actually gone. He looked up at their so- called "Weasley Finder Clock" and found that they were all in Diagon Alley,

"Most likely out school shopping." Harry said as he gathered up some floo powder and decided to go to Diagon Alley to find them. He knew everyone from the Order would most likely blow off his new discovery of Voldermort's child, but he knew of two other people who would believe him. They have believed in and helped each other through thick and thin. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were his last resort. If they didn't believe him, no one would.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry shouted as the Floo network started to take him there. He always felt a little sick when using the Floo network for some reason, but he managed. Once he arrived it didn't take him long to find Hermione, she was in a book store like usual, sniffing out the next great book find. She had changed so much from that bushy-haired, know-it-all, that Harry first met. She was beautiful now, her hair had changed into this vision of soft beautiful curly hair, her skin was softer and had more of a glow, her eyes were more of a honey caramel color instead of the deep brown, her eye brows certainly weren't all that bushy anymore either, they were thinned out and had more of a woman shape and look to them. Thank Merlin Ginny had shown Hermione what tweezers were for! Her body had also filled out as well, you could make out underneath it all that Hermione had earned some muscles over the summer, and through the years actually. Her breast were a bit larger too, much to Ron's liking as he told Harry over the summer. She looked more beautiful, sexier, and radiant than ever. Harry couldn't believe how good time was to her over the years, but then again, we've all heard the story of the ugly ducklin haven't we?

"BOO!" Harry yelled out as Hermione jumped up and screamed. He couldn't help himself, she was an easy target for that. Hermione just scolded him for it, and lectured him about how it wasn't the best idea to go around making noise like that in a usually quite bookstore.

"Oh, Come on Hermione, your just sour that you scare easy." Hermione just put the book she was reading back on the shelf, and threw her arm over Harry's shoulder.

"What do you say we get some Ice Cream and you help me school shop? After all, Ron is off flirting with girls again." she said sounding slightly hurt.

"Actually, yes to ice cream, but why don't we go school shopping for both of us?"

Hermione looked up at him, and she knew. She knew that there was a reason he was returning to Hogwarts.

"What's going on Harry, what's making you return?"

He had to admit, she really was the brightest witch of her age. You couldn't get anything past Hermione. He'd hate to see her future kids try to get past her.

"Let's go talk about that while we eat some ice cream. It has to do with," he said as he looked around to make sure no one was looking or listening, "you-know-who, and Draco."

Hermione looked at him with interest and decided that this wasn't the most appropriate place to talk about that. They left Florish & Blotts bookstore and walked down to Gilligan's Ice Cream Shop, ordered two hot butterbeer sundae's and sat down in a secluded corner to talk.

"Alright what's this really about?" Hermione asked when she knew it was safe to talk about it.

"Well I had a dream last night, it's going to sound strange, hell I didn't really believe it until he told me it was true."

"Who? What did they say was true?"

"Lord Voldermort has a daughter. Her name is Aroara, and Draco grew up with her when they were kids I guess. Well, from what I saw in the dream, he and Draco went to the America's and brought her here. He said that he was putting Draco in charge of some task, which I know nothing about, and he needed her here."

Hermione looked at him awe, then suddenly said,

"Harry, Voldermort doesn't have any children... or at least that would explain certain triats of his personality. Why hardly anyone except a few select followers and Dumbledore actually knew anything about his personal life. I just don't understand how is it you would come across this and Dumbledore hasn't in all the years he knew him."

Harry sat back and wondered the very same thing. How is it Dumbledore didn't know this big piece of information? Did he actually know and never tell anyone? Does she hold the key to her own father's downfall?

"Well, here's where the kicker comes into play. Voldermort flooed over to the hollow, he was waiting in my common room for me. When I drew out my wand, he told me to relax, he wasn't there to kill me, yet. He told me that he knew what I dreamt last night and that it was true. He does have a daughter named Aroara. He went on a little bit about Draco knowing about Aroara too. He said that Draco, as much as this made me laugh and I can see you doing the same, loved her. Always has, and I guess we're going to see her in Hogwarts this year."

"So that's why your coming back! Because she's there and your going to find out why."

"With your help Hermione. I have to warn Ron, but then again he's going to be to busy staring at her to help us get anything done."

Hermione started laughing.

"Oh god, I can see it now, Ronald is staring at her from across the Great Hall and Draco is hexing him to death!"

Harry started to laugh as well. Then Hermione suddenly stopped laughing.

"Wait isn't Draco part Vella? If he finds that Ron is interested, Draco might get a little crazy. It's the Vella temper that's why. I get it now. Or at least the basic of it. I think Lord Voldermort want's Draco to love her, that way if you or Ron try to get close to her, Draco will harm you. He's using Draco to protect her from leaking information to the wrong person. Mainly you or Ron. But if she loves him back, that might work out perfect for him. She's the heiress of darkness. Draco is her best suitor. Together they would make the perfect pair, together they could make... the perfect heir. She's the princess of darkness, and he's the prince of slytherin, this can either be good or bad."

Harry catching on to what she meant, suddenly asked,

"What do you mean either good or bad?"

"I mean she could either help get him on the good side, or we're all fucked if she gets him on the dark side."

Harry sat back in shock. Hermione just swore.

"Yeah, I know, don't get used to it."

"I think Draco has good inside of him, I honestly don't think he wants to be on the dark side. Maybe Voldermort is using his daughter as a way of keeping Draco around."

"Using him as his bitch is more like it."

"Hermione!"

"What!"

They started laughing, finished their butterbeer's and decided to head out of there. They continued to through Diagon Alley and bought all their school supplies they needed, then stopped into the Weasley brother's joke shop. As soon as they entered, he saw her. Flaming red hair, a beautiful smile, and a contagious laugh. Summer, most defiantly treated Miss Ginny Weasley good.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to give a big thank you for the reviews! I love reviews! It helps understand how my readers are grasping the material and how well they like the story! I promise the juicy stuff is coming! Keep reviewing!

Chapter: 4

One Surprise, Two Pairs of Eyes...

"Harry!" Ginny screamed out as she ran to him and threw her arms over him. She hadn't seen him since Dumbledore's funeral. Things were certainly changing and Harry and Ginny were no exception. Ginny had changed from the usual small and petite girl everyone knew her as, into a beautiful young woman. She was more muscular, her arms, abs, and legs told everyone just how much Ginny had been working out over the summer. Not to mention a very sexy tan that kept Harry's imagination wondering about just how much he had missed over the summer. She seemed to have more of a womanly confidence about her. Something had certainly changed with Ginny Weasley this summer. Something good, real, and amazing.

"Ginny! Merlin, your certainly amazing me more and more each time I see you!" Harry said as he continued to hold Ginny in the embrace. Ginny just laughed, this is the Harry she liked to see. Not the one she saw at and after Dumbledore's funeral. He was so full of rage, anger, and hurt. She ended up unwilling to see him for the summer. His rage had been so uncontrollable one night that they had ended up getting into a huge argument. The argument turned so ugly that Harry ended up throwing a vase and nearly hitting Ginny's head! Of course, Harry felt awful after that, but Gunny wouldn't listen to his apologies. She decided not to see him until he decided to calm down even if that meant forever. Harry, settled down over the summer trying his hardest to contact Ginny and tell her how sorry he was, but she just finally excepted this from him about a week ago. So things weren't still back fully on track, but they were getting there.

Ron stood over in a far corner watching them. He was still not to happy with Harry after that stunt, but he also understood what kind of pressure Harry was under, and he also understood what kind of nagging his little sister was capable of. In fact, Ron and the rest of his family often referred to Ginny as a younger verison of Molly Weasley. But still, in his eyes, that was still going a bit too far. Even though he knew Harry would never intentional hurt his sister, it was still the point. But Ron knew better than to push the point, after all his mother and father had warned all the Weasley children not to try to harm Harry in any sort of way because of this. It was a mistake on Harry's part, and in due time Harry would certainly apologize for his actions to not only Ginny but to the family as well. Bill, Fred, and George, all understood this and held no grudge towards Harry, but Ron found it a little hard. Even Ginny held no resentment towards Harry, and about a week before this day, Harry had made his way to the Burrow, and made an open apology to not only Ginny but the family as well. Of course, like always, Molly welcomed him into open arms, and told him that instead of doing things like that, he was always welcome to talk to her instead. Anytime, day or night, their door was always open to him. Author Weasley, of course had a long talk with Harry about his actions, but also said the same thing as Molly had. But warned him that if he did that to his little girl again, then the Dark Lord won't even have to worry about trying to finish him off, he would do it first. Harry knew Mr. Weasley temper was nothing to play with. In fact he was quite scary when he wanted to be. Harry, gulped and nodded his head in agreement. He knew better than to disagree with Mr. Wealsey, and In fact couldn't blame him. If he were in his shoes, Harry would most likely say the same thing.

But now, here they were, trying to get back to the way they were, with little harm done. It was still a little hard for Ron, but he decided that his friendship with Harry was worth another shot. He approached them with ease, and said,

"Hey mate! How have you been? I think Fred and George wanted to give you something, but I can't remember for the life of me what it was. Oh well it was most likely a joke gift anyway!" He laughed with Harry and Ginny, then he noticed her.

Hermione Granger was certainly not your average girl next door type. In fact, she was far more complex than that. Ron was crushing hard on her since the end of their second year, and wanted nothing more than to tell her his secret, but he couldn't find the nerve to.

"Uh... hey Hermione. How's your holiday been treating you?" Hermione laughed, Ron said this when she first arrived at the Burrow. Five days ago! Ron's face turned beet red, and he tried to make for a quick escape but something caught his eye. It was pale blonde hair, being escorted by Aurors out of Diagon Alley. He soon recognized it as none other than Draco Octavian Malfoy.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" He said as he pointed out the window of his brothers' shop. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all looked to see what he was pointing at. Sure enough, it was Malfoy, being hauled away to the Ministry.

"The Ministry has being looking for him for questioning. I wonder what's going to happen with Voldermort if Draco spills the beans?" Hermione said.

The truth was they all wondered, except Harry. Something was happening, why would Malfoy turn himself over to Aurors without objection? It didn't make any sense. Why would he risk Aroara, or his own life for that matter? Some thing was definitely wrong with this picture.

As soon as the movie was finished, Draco looked over at the magical clock hanging on his wall, and noticed it was time to make his way to Diagon Alley. There he knew Arours would be waiting for him to try to return there. If he wanted to look innocent, he knew he would have to go willingly with them without a fight. Rumor had it, that the Arours, weren't about to hesitate to kill him if he put up a fight. If he wanted to remotely look innocent in someone's eyes, he needed to go without a fight.

Aroara was peacefully sleeping next to him, she had a bad habit of falling asleep during movies, but Draco found it adorable. She was the only person in the world who actually gave a damn about him, and vice versa. He wanted so badly to say the hell with this suicide mission, and stay here in her arms forever, but he knew he couldn't. Things had most certainly changed with him too, but Aroara was back in his life and it was like nothing at all changed. He felt like a child again and couldn't bare to leave her side. But he knew it had to be done. If he wanted himself or his family to stay alive, he knew he had to do the job, and do it right. Voldermort made it very clear to him, that he doesn't want to endanger him, or even thrown in Azkaban, but he did want Draco to do something very important for him. Although, he would have to clear his name with the Ministry first. He wanted nothing more than to take Aroara and run away forever with her, but he knew Voldermort would never allow it, after all, Aroara was his baby girl and the only heir to his thrown that was actually smart enough to continue his legiousy. With that Draco eased himself away from Aroara's grip and quickly got ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Before he left, he thought it would be a good idea to leave Aroara a note, telling her that he was off doing some business and he would be back home soon hopefully. He knew that she would know what that meant, but still, he also knew you never leave a woman guessing either. After watching his mother get angry at his father for doing that, he quickly learned it was better not to do that. Then again, his parents marriage was less than perfect. Lucius and Narcrissa Malfoy loved eachother of course, but somewhere along their marriage, they realized that it was more out of the fact they conceived a child together. Draco hated the fact that he knew this, he hated the fact that he was the glue that held his parents marriage together even more. Aroara made him feel a notion like that wasn't even possible though. He couldn't fathom how two people could get married and not be in it for, "The Long Haul," as the saying goes. Aroara, with the slightest glance, made him want to hold her forever. He just wanted her all to himself, and to prove to her, just how deep his feelings for her really go.

After he quickly left the note beside her, where he was lying a few moments earlier, he decided to head to the main study room and bid Lord Voldermort farewell. Once he arrived there, Lord Voldermort was waiting for him in the tall slender chair behind the desk. Obviously wanted to give him some last minute advice. But it was different, not what he had in mind.

"Should you be caught in any way, shape, or form. My followers and I will deny anything that has come against you or us, and I will kill your family. I won't kill you though, as you know, my daughter would never forgive me if I did. Your lucky to be in her good graces Draco, not many people in my daughter's good graces make me give a damn about whether killing them or not would bother me. But you mean a lot to my special angel, and if not killing you makes her happy, then I'm a sucker for spoiling her rotten. But mark my words carefully boy, I have a very good, easy, and idiot-proof plan that I need you for. If you fuck it up in any way, your family will pay the price with their lives. I have Death Eaters at your mother's location right now, watching her in a beach house on the coast of Italy. Anytime on my order's they could easily pull of an unforgivable curse, and watch her die. Don't play with me boy, or I will force you to watch memories of them dying upon your return! Do you understand me, young Mr. Malfoy?" He spat as if he couldn't have a care in the world.

"Yes, my Lord. Crystal clear." Draco said as he tried not to cry. This pressure had been so hard on him lately. He had no idea how he ended up in this mess but he had to do something. How else was he suppose to help himself and his family survive?

"Good, now you may go. A short reminder though, take a look in that portal right over there." He said as he pointed to the same object that took him to his long lost friend only 48 hours ago.

Draco went over to it, and looked inside. It was his mother tied up and bound to a chair in her beach house. Draco quickly looked away with tears in his eyes. He wanted to kill him, for all this pain, this torture, and this rude awakening. He was angry, pissed off, and more than anything, vowing revenge. Even at the cost of losing Aroara as a possibility. He quickly turned at stormed out of the study room, and our of the Manor. He soon got onboard the Knight Bus, and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, he knew the way to Diagon Alley.

As he went into Diagon Alley, he knew better that to try to hide himself. So he walked openly around people who were eyeing him. But kept to himself, and kept walking through the crowd of people. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Aurors would soon have a witness who would run to them saying they spotted him going in this direction. All he had to do was play his cards right then he would be in custody in no time. He soon spotted Granger and Potter coming out of a shop together and heading to the Weasley's joke shop. In all the time he hated the both of them, they were the only two he knew could help him. Dumbledore gave him that opportunity in which he was about to accept, if Snape hadn't come at the most unlikely time that he did. Little did Draco know though, he and Dumbledore weren't alone. Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, saw him in his most unlikely moment of actually turning good. He wished now that he wasn't bad to him... that he actually gave him a chance, he knew he was his savior from this horrible mess. But, being the Draco Malfoy everyone has come to know, he let his pride get in the way. He decided that even the, "Great Harry Potter," couldn't get him out of this one.

He continued on his way through Diagon Alley, He had no particular place he really needed to go so he decided, to just continue to wonder around aimlessly, looking through the windows of the many various shops to be found there. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, he noticed he was being followed so he stopped where he was and faced the wizard who was following him. The wizard, simply continued walking towards Draco and held out his wand. Draco was starting to get nervous, thinking that this might be a trap to kill him, he started to panic. He wanted to run, but found that his legs wouldn't let him. He was trapped! He searched around frantically, looking for any means of escape, but in the end the wizard just made it to him and he knew it was over.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" He simply asked with a stern voice.

"Who wants to know?" He drawled back at the young looking wizard. Draco noted that this man couldn't have been more than 21 years old.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for conspiracy, we need to take you into the Ministry for questioning. Do you understand what I am telling you?" The wizard said as he put Draco in magical hand bindings.

"Yes, I do. I'm willing to go without a fight, but I need to see the Minister. It's a matter of national security."

"I will try to meet your request. As of right now, Mr. Malfoy, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Magical Ministry Court of Inquiries. Do you understand me so far?" He continued to say.

"Yeah, say no more. I know the drill." With that two other wizards came over to help escort Draco out of Diagon Alley without any trouble from either him, or angry wizard's and witch's looking for a little piece, of "street justice."

Once they arrived at the Ministry, Draco was lead into a room with chairs set up, and a table with what look to be a big mirror on the wall. He knew better than that though, it was a privacy glass. Which meant that people on the other side of it were going to be watching and listening to him but he couldn't see them. Only his reflection. Not only that but it was so protected, that even the most complicated modification charms wouldn't help him see what's inside. Suddenly, an older looking wizard, and mid-aged witch came into the room and took seats opposite Draco. He just sat there, wondering what was coming next. Finally the witch took out some parchment and enchanted her quill to start writing. It reminded him of his fourth year at Hogwarts, working with the reporter, Rita Skeeter.

"I assume you know why you're here Mr. Malfoy." The wizard asked him.

"I know that I'm here for questioning for conspiracy. But I made it clear that I needed to speak with the Minister too. It's a matter of National Security." Draco drawled. He was becoming annoyed.

"Yes, we know of your request. The Minister has decided to talk to you, only after the questioning. We're only here to see if you can be cleared in the event of Dumbledore's death. And you should know that we have Dumbledore's last memory in a pensive in the Department of Memories. So we know what role you played in his death. Only question is, what's your side of the story. We have to question you, and then give you a truth serum to see if you were actually truthful in your statements. Is this alright with you Mr. Malfoy?" The witch said to him.

"Alright, but can we hurry about it, I have a hot date with that mudblood Granger tonight." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

The witch suddenly stiffened up and it was obvious that she hated the word mudblood. She suddenly became deadly serious and said,

"Listen to me you little snot nosed brat, you ever call my little niece that name again, I will make sure that your life is hell as long as your in our custody. Got my drift? Good." She sat back in chair and turned her attention back to her quill and parchment and told her quill to get rid of that last part.

"And you listen to me bitch, you ever threaten me again, I will have your job. Got my drift now? Good." Draco said icy cold. He knew that his family name posed a threat in the Ministry, and he wasn't about to be threatened by a mudblood aunt, that's for damn sure.

The witch suddenly began to laugh. She then got out of her chair and threw it across the room. Draco just sat back in his chair and studied his manicured nails. He knew that she couldn't touch him without losing her job. She was trying to scare him, and he was sorry to say... it wasn't working. He started laughing at her pathetic attempts.

"Oh you think this is funny? Ok let's hold you for the night, because we can. Let's see how funny you think that is." The witch suddenly walked to the door of the room and two Aurors were let in to take Draco to a holding cell. Even though this wasn't Azkaban, there were still Dementors on staff for help in patrolling things. He knew how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and wish now that he paid attention in Transfiguration when they were having class lectures on becoming a animagus.

Draco just walked right into his holding cell and watched the Aurors lock his cell. Draco was wandless of course so now he had to just sit there...and wait. Sometime into the waiting, he fell into a deep sleep, he started dreaming about strange things...Aroara, a tombstone with someone's name on it but he couldn't see who's it was, a choice, a death, and then a sudden burst of light, and a scream. Draco suddenly awoke, he was sweating and breathing hard. He didn't get what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Not in these dark times, these things were never good. He suddenly noticed, he wasn't alone. The witch who put him in here earlier was sitting over in the corner just watching him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing? Sitting here, just staring, it's making me feel weird. Are you going to perform any prison rapes on me, because I have to say, I'd really prefer not to do that. Trust me, I'd be no good for you sexually." Draco said trying to back away.

The witch laughed. "Of course not Mr. Malfoy! I'm married and have two children, and by the way, I came by to tell you that your free to go." she unlocked the cell door for him but he had an uneasy feeling.

"What's the catch, what is going to happen? As soon as I walk out, the Aurors are going to start using the killing curse on me?" Draco looked over at her, as if saying, nice try.

"No Mr. Malfoy someone came by and proved your case for you...he was a witness."

"Who?" Malfoy said with surprise in his voice.

"Why, Harry Potter of course."

Draco stood there. Shocked and completely floored. Had Harry really known the truth? But how, he wasn't even around when Draco was with Dumbledore, was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

One Wish, One Mistake.

Draco then made his way out of the cell, met with the Auror at the front desk who gave him back his wand, and gave Draco a comforting smile and said that he would have been scared too if he were in his position. Draco look at the Auror as if the wizard just lost his mind. What in the bloody hell were all these people talking about? Just as Draco was about to walk out the front door, he was suddenly stopped. Damn this was too good to be true. And he was right, it was Harry who stopped him.

"We need to talk, and now." Harry said as he lead the way for Draco to follow.

In all the time Draco and Harry knew each other, never once did they both think it would ever come to this. Harry helping Draco Malfoy out of being thrown in Azkaban. They made their way out into a dark alley way which had a pub on the corner. They made their way inside the pub only to find that Granger was there waiting for them.

"Make yourself cozy Malfoy, you might be here for a while." Hermione said as Draco looked at her with disgust. Draco sat down not because she told him too, but because he was curious as to why Harry helped him, and why they were all here.

"Jesus Granger, happy to see me or something? I knew you always had a thing for me but damn I didn't know you wanted to make it public now. Bravo, your very brave, but I must warn you I don't date mudbloods, but for you I might make the exception." He taunted at her.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Malfoy. Merlin, you're the only asshole I know who would actually say something that stupid. Of course I don't have feelings for you! That would be like me saying I like ferrets. I don't, I hate the slinky bastard's so I guess your out of luck. But if I ever need an asshole for those lonely nights, I know I can always call on you."

"Always, baby. You know I hate mudbloods, but like I said, for you I'll make an exception. Besides, you're a virgin anyway, I can show you at least twenty ways to make you scream with orgasmic pleasure with out even taking your maiden head yet. Would you like that? I bet you would. To scream my name, right as I take your virginity, and fuck the shit out of you." Draco started laughing.

"Oh yeah baby, you read my mind. I want you to fuck me senseless." Hermione rolled her eyes, sick at the thought he created. "In your fucking dreams Prince rotten crotch."

"I can't help it you want me, but I'm sorry to say I can't fit you in this week, how about next millennium?"

"How about when you drop dead ferret?" Hermione snapped.

"Even better!" Draco laughed.

"Alright if you two are done getting your freak on through your sick sexually fantasies for each other, I would like to get this started."

They both gave Harry death looks, but remained quite.

"Alright, Malfoy, what in your own words, what happened, with you and professor Dumbledore?"

"What difference does it make, he's dead now Potter."

"I was there you fucking git."

"Impossible. There was no one else but myself and him. I saw no one else and I was looking around the whole time."

"Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't under this the whole time." Harry said as he brought out he old invisibility cloak.

"So why were you there Potter?" Draco said studying the cloak in his fingers.

"What if I told you that Dumbledore and I were discovering ways to destroy Voldermort? What would you say to that?" Harry said

"I'd say watch what you tell this rat Harry." Hermione said as a warning.

"Calm down Granger, I don't want Voldermort to win this war just as much as the next wizard. So you saw everything did you Harry? Did you see the part where I was about to put my wand on the ground and ask for his help, or did you just miss that part?"

"I saw you starting to lower your wand, yes. Then everyone else ran in. And Snape killed Dumbledore. I always knew something was up with him, never knew why Dumbledore trusted him, but I knew Snape would be his downfall."

"Did you forget already?" Draco looked at Harry as if he were stupid.

"What Malfoy?"

"Snape made the promise to my mother."

Harry instantly remembered. Snape made an unbreakable vow with Narcrissa, if Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, then Snape had to do it for him. In order for Snape not to die, he or Malfoy had to kill Dumbledore.

"Now your getting it. Snape was a double agent the whole time. He was reveling secrets to Lord Voldermort, everything the Order did was exposed. Nothing you all did was ever secret."

"Now why did you willing go to the Ministry tonight?" Harry asked.

"Because my mum and father's lives depended on it. Which reminds me, I need to get back to the manor before that son of a bitch kills my family. I only do this for them. I personally hate the guy, but there's other reasons."

"Let me guess, Aroara?" Harry said watching Draco's face.

"How in the bloody hell do you know about Aroara?"

"Your boss, came and told me. Plus I had a dream about you and Voldermort bringing her back to England from the states."

"If you excuse me, I really must being going now." Draco said as he got up and turned to leave.

"Fine but if you ever need to find me, I'm at Godric's Hollow." And with that Harry let him leave with out another word.

"Harry, why do I get a bad feel about Malfoy's fate in helping us?"

"Because we're not certain on how him helping us will lead him, but what I can say about his fate, Aroara is going to seal it for him. Good or bad, she will."

Draco made his way back to the manor without anymore surprises and soon was back in his father's study with Voldermort.

"So Harry bailed you out did he?" Voldermort said with his back turned to him.

"Yes my lord. I wasn't expecting it. It happened out of the blue."

"I know, but I'm not angry, he just did me the biggest favor I needed. So I'll thank him when I see him again, which should be soon enough. Don't worry, I called off my death eaters from around your mother and your father. They're safe for now. Your job is to go watch over my Aroara, and make sure no one gets too close to her. Got it?"

"Yes my lord, and thank you. You are a very gracious Leader."

"Yes my son. Soon we will all be over this and celebrating our victory of this war, but as for now, leave me. I have things to do and people to see."

With that Draco bowed to Lord Voldermort, and left the room. Happy to be back, he went straight to where he left her. He longed to be next to her, hear her laugh, smell her intoxicating scent. He wanted to be next to his girl, his best friend in the whole world. Once he got to his room where he left her though, she wasn't there. Infact, he started searching high and low through out the Manor only to find that she was no where to be found. Then he thought of it. The only place he didn't look, the gardens.

As he finally made his way outside to the gardens, he found her nearly a minute later sitting down by the fountain smelling some lilacs, and humming. She was beautiful. Too stunning for words, and he started wondering in how all this time, he could still possibly be crazy for her. She was his best friend, and he doubted that she would ever see him as more than that, but then again he didn't know Aroara's side of her feelings. He didn't notice it, but everytime she saw him, she couldn't help but notice him in a different light. He certainly wasn't the scrawny little Draco she remembered him as anymore, infact he grew into his features. His face was no longer pointy, but more masculine, he was just over six foot tall now, and his eyes, oh god those famous silver eyes! His hair was still that sexy blond she always thought was attractive, but now it wasn't long or slicked back, it was short, sexy, spiky. He certainly earned himself some muscles too. His abs, were rippled, and his arms were certainly big enough to her likings. She caught herself daydreaming once about what it would be like to have his arms around her. His lips on her, then she would have sudden flashes of him, sweating, moaning, panting, kissing, touching. And that's when she usually snapped herself out of those daydreams. Deeming them, as nothing short of inappropriate. He was her best friend after all! Did she want to scare him away?

Draco just sat back smirking one of his famous smirks at her. Just watching her, thinking about all the ways he could touch her, kiss her, make her scream when all of a sudden,

"Hey Draco! You scared me! Didn't see you standing there looking all handsome!" Then she quickly blushed.

_"Oh Merlin! I did NOT just say that out loud did I?"_ She thought to herself as she turned slightly pink.

Draco smirked even more, Merlin he was such a sexy piece of work when he wanted to be.

"Handsome, eh? Well Aroara if I had known you felt _that_ way about me..." He was still smirking as he was walking closer to her.

"I only meant that, for my best friend, of course I think your handsome! Dashing really! Oh Merlin I need to shut up now before I say something I can't take back..." She said as she made her way around him and tried to go in the Manor. _"Phew that was close!"_ She thought to herself. Draco, seemed to buy her excuse according to her, but little did she know, he didn't buy it at all. He was loving every second of her blushing, fumbling over her words, everything.

They made their way inside, into Draco's room and closed the door. They were soon talking about everything. From Aroara's life in the America's, to school, friends, and eventually about the pending war. Aroara and Draco both openly admitted that they were very nervous about the war to say the least. He also told her about all his troubles during last school year, and his forced involvement in it. For the first time Aroara actually pitied him. But he seemingly pitied her worse, for her lack of choice of a father. She laughed and admitted that it was quite odd that she never had met him before now. All her mother said about her father was that, he was a handsome man at the time that they met and conceived Aroara, but he was a dark wizard. One that almost everyone feared. Except her mother. She never feared Voldermort. That's why he chose her to bare his child. His heir as he so often put it for her. Because she was the only female witch to either not throw herself at him, or be extremely frightened of him. She challenged him, she was the only one to do so. Not to mention her mother was beautiful, so it was hard for him to resist her physically as well. Draco smirked at this statement.

"Well most guys tend to want beautiful women, in more ways than one!" He laughed. He had that smirk that would make most girls start blushing or sweating...maybe both.

"Well, Draco most girls want beautiful men in more ways than one too you know!" She had an equal smirk to match his and that's all it took for him, he was hopelessly floored.

His eyes moved towards her lips, longing, and begging for her to let him touch them. She noticed his looks and quickly moved away.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go and have a word with my father. I'll be back a little later." And she made a hasty exit.

He couldn't help but wonder if he scared her off, or is it possible she may secretly want him too, and is too scared to say or do anything. He didn't know, but he knew he had to find out.

"RON! GET UP FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME!" Hermione screeched at him, for what seemed to be the millionth time. They were all already running late to the train station as it was, and he was just being more difficult as each minute passed.

He finally got up, showered, dressed, and ate a quick bite in enough time to make it out the door. But his mum, needless to say started worrying that after his graduation this year, would he be able to hold down a job with all his over sleeping!

They had finally arrived at platform 9 & 3/4 in the nick of time to catch the train, and the trio soon found themselves on the way back to Hogwarts. Hermione, who was elected Head Girl had to leave for an hour to meet up with the new Head Boy.

"Well, it's good Hermione got Head Girl like she wanted, bad thing is though, we won't see her as much." Ron said, sounding a little down.

"Oh mate, when are you ever going to tell her you mad about her?" Harry said eyeing his friend with a big smirk.

"Oh c'mon Harry, it's not like she's interested anyway." Ron said looking away.

"Maybe, maybe not...it's always worth a try."

"Harry, Hermione likes, blondes. Malfoy has more of a chance than I do!"

"I doubt it." Harry said thinking back to Hermione and Draco's little spat in the pub. He decided against telling Ron about that though.

"Your right, I have more of a chance than that ferret like git."

They continued to laugh while in the Head's compartment, Hermione Granger awaited to find out who the head boy was.

He wait and excitement was short lived, when the new Head Boy came wondering in.

It was none other than...Draco Malfoy.

Ok, I would like to do disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT'S CHARACTORS, THE STORY LINES I BASED THIS OFF OF, NOTHING! THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS AROARA AND THE STORY LINES I HAVE MADE UP IN THIS FANFICTION WORK! J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER, IF I DID I'D BE FILTHY FUCKING RICH... BUT I"M NOT SO THERE BITCHES YOU CAN'T SUE ME! AND THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL OF MY PREVIOUS, PRESENT, AND FUTURE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY!

I have mostly done this disclaimer because I hear that J.K. Rowling is trying to crack down on Fanfiction, mostly because I hear she feels it's destroying her work. So there, suck on thoses apples!

Also a big thanks to my reviewers! Without it, I don't think I would continue this story. I hope you like this new addition, and plenty more are coming! Keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter: 6

In The Eyes Of Merlin...

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hermione Granger...Hogwarts biggest brown noser. So how many asses did you have to kiss, and how many blow jobs did you have to give to get the position of Head Girl?" Draco asked with an unfriendly smirk. He was teasing her again, just like in the pub...and the funny thing was neither one of them could stop thinking about it since that night.

"Gee funny you should ask Malfoy, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Hermione said throwing him what could have easily passed as a death look.

Malfoy scowled at her. He obviously didn't like her challenge very much.

"Take it easy Granger, we all know that men with high up standing such as myself never degrade ourselves in such a manner, unlike yourself of course. You on the other had are nothing more than a simple common mudblood, so it's only safe for men and ladies of my kind of status to assume that you to take such drastic measures to land this type of position of course."

"Say another word bitch and I'll hex your balls off...such a pity to have nothing there when the time comes for you to try to use them with Aroara." Hermione snapped.

"My my, such a fiery girl you are Granger. Why don't you loosen up and get laid for once Granger. Try not having your virgin panties all in a twist for once. Maybe after you get laid you might come back down to earth to see that not everything is as bad off as you try to make it." He drawled at her.

"Just because I'm not like you and parade my sexuality all over the place as you do doesn't make me any less of a person...just makes me more sensible. Besides I can't have the crown of Hogwarts slut, when you already own that!"

"Jesus Granger, not everyone is like you and wants to wait for marriage, does that make us any less human? Just because we don't wait doesn't make you all high and mighty and perfect. It just simply means that we fill our needs more than you do. Face it, you don't have the balls to leave Hogwarts with out your virginity. Without that you have nothing to hide behind."

If there was anything in this world and in Merlins eyes that she hated more, it was being baited and bet against by Draco Malfoy. Who the hell was he to be saying such things to her? He didn't even really know her...

"1000 muggle pounds says your wrong." Hermione said defiantly.

Draco laughed. She had actually been serious? Hermione Granger, all time Hogwarts virgin all star, ready to throw caution to the wind just to make her point to him, Draco Malfoy of all people. Something didn't sit well with him but he decided that this would be an interesting school year, If he could get Herimone to do this...he would be known forever as Hogwarts unquestioned sex god...he started to wonder how this could all work in his favor. Even if it weren't him doing the deed, it still didn't matter, all he had to do was make sure that people knew that she was doing it to prove a point to him. That she made a bet with him...what could go wrong in that?

"Alright Granger, your on...but you have to the end of the school year. This should be interesting. I doubt you'll seriously do it...but then again, things have been known to happen before." He said as he exited the compartment, on his way out he handed her his list of Slytherin's who were perfects that were scheduled to make their rounds. She handed him her list too, and they both left promptly. A weird feeling settled in the room and they both felt the need to suddenly leave. As he was making his way back to his compartment Hermione couldn't help but look back at him, the sunlight caught the side of his face and hair, and suddenly it dawned on her, Draco wasn't as bad as she thought...he was changing, mentally and physically. Mentally, you could tell just by the way he was joking around with her now, and physically...he looked much more handsome, more grown into himself...Draco Malfoy was becoming a man...weird how that happens so suddenly. She quickly realized that she was staring and tore her gaze away. And continued on her way to Harry and Ron.

After she turned away, it was as if a switched was flicked on in Malfoy's head. He looked over at Granger only to see her leaving. Not once looking back at him. He felt some what put off by it all. He had to admit, Hermione Granger was certainly becoming a woman. She always had the mature mentality, but now her physical part was in full bloom. She had certainly filled out in all the right places, and he could tell she worked out a lot during the summer. Most likely everyday, running, push-ups, sit-up, leg lifts, etc. He certainly did all those everyday and more. He had to stay in top shape for his favorite sport, which he was now captain of this year. He imagined how nice it would be to touch her soft skin, run his fingers through her now soft wavy brown hair. It was no longer bushy, big and uncontrollable.

"She must have discovered hair serum." He silently laughed to himself. He then turned away and started back to his princess Aroara...then it dawned on him, was he becoming attracted to both Hermione and Aroara? At the same time? He needed to go clear his head, so he decided to go back Aroara, the only girl he naturally belonged to, even though she wasn't of pure blood, she was still considered above that...she was the heiress of the dark thrown after all.

Her beautiful curls bounced a little when Draco entered and she picked her head up from reading The Daily Prophet. Her eyes locked with his and his heart melted, her big blue eyes were heart breaking yet full of life, she was nothing short of beautiful. Her smile was heart warming, and he couldn't help but feel like he was falling. He smiled at her, and leaned on the door frame just smiling at her. He couldn't help it he wanted nothing more in this moment than to take in all her beauty. She smiled at him as if doing the same herself. She then spoke and broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me? Nothing special really, and how did that meeting go?" Her smile was kind and everlasting.

"I'm staring because I can't simply tear my eyes away from you...your too beautiful. And yes you are special to me never say that your nothing special again. Oh the meeting went...how can I put it...productive." He said with an evil smirk. One Aroara knew all to well. But she decided not to press the matter.

"Well thank you for your kind words, even if I know that it's a little far from the truth." Aroara said not realizing that it made Draco a little angry. His smile was wiped from his face, as he marched right up to her, pulled her up by her arm. They were eye to eye as he did something he never thought he would do in a million years. Her face read nothing but shock, as his lips came crashing on to hers. At first she was tensed up, from all the shock, but then she relaxed in his embrace. She started to kiss him back, in fact they were kissing as if they were the only two people on earth! She couldn't believe he had actually made the first move, and she couldn't believe the fire in his kiss. His kiss...it was better than she had ever imagined, it was addictive. He mean while was thinking the very same things about her kiss, it was sweet, full of life, yet full of fire, desire. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and chocolate. It was intoxicating nothing felt better than this, he could live or die like this, it didn't matter much now. All that matter is that she was here, kissing him, back in his arms, back from the Americas, back from their way over time separation. In short, she was back and he couldn't be any happier. When they pulled apart about five minutes later, they were both short of breath and laughing.

"Well I guess that I wasn't the only one wanting to do that now was I Draco?" Aroara said smiling.

"Maybe if you would have just told me, we would have been doing this a while ago." He said laughing with her.

They suddenly grew quite as a new thought dawned upon them.

"What does this mean? I mean where do we go from here?" Aroara asked him, it was obvious that they were both nervous, and she look scared, that she might lose a friend, or worse end up hurt.

Draco was about to answer when someone loudly knocked on the door, they looked to see who it was, only to find it was Granger.

"Un fucking believable." Draco said as he opened up the door.

"What do you want Granger?" He drawled, why did she have to interrupt everything now?

"Merlin, Malfoy what crawled up your ass and died? I came to let you know that Pansy says that she's sick and can't make the hour and a half watch and the person on my list is sick too, so that means you and I will have to cover their shift right now. And before you even say it, I already checked with everyone else to see if anyone can cover it, in exchange for a night off from duties and everyone is booked solid...you and I have no other choice." Hermione said...expecting nothing more than an argument.

"Merlin's titty fucking beard...Pansy's not sick, she's just not doing it. She's being a bitch," he then looked over at Aroara, "we'll talk when I get back I promise." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"If I don't get to talk to you before we have to leave then I will meet you tonight in my common room. I'll be back love." With that he walked out with Granger. Leaving Aroara with a strange, unsettling feeling.

As Draco and Hermione made their way down the train to the Head Students compartment, Hermione decided to pipe up and tell she was sorry for disturbing him, but she really needed his attention on the subject at the moment.

"In a way, I think you may like the idea of my attention only on you Granger." He said smirking.

She was in no mood for his games and made it known.

"Look, I only came to you because of this situation, nothing else so stop flattering yourself ferret boy."

"When are you going to stop calling me that and start using my first name, like we both know you want too. I wonder what it would sound like coming from your mouth." They reached the compartment door and he stood there blocking her way in. Looking in her eyes, his silver ones piercing her honey ones. She started growing a little weak thinking about it.

"Ferret move!" She snapped, trying to hold her ground.

"Tisk, tisk, that's not my first name and you know it. So say it and I'll let you in."

"If you don't move I'll hex your balls off." Hermione warned.

"Blah, blah stop chatting and ask me nicely. _Draco please..._" The way he said it leaked of nothing but sexual allure and Hermione felt her face growing hot.

"What's a matter Granger, cat got your tongue? Why's your face going all red? Did I say something that made you..._want me_?"

Hermione gulped and she could feel his gaze, his smirk, he was counting on her to screw up and fumble her words...telling him that he was right...such a boy, a man would know better than to expect that from a woman. A real man would see her pull herself together, and put up her fight...only to give in later on. Maybe.

"If you don't get out of my way Malfoy so help me Merlin...you will be feeling the pain."

He stood there smiling...she was beautiful when she was angry...really sexy and cute. Then he shook away the thoughts...he should only be thinking about Aroara... not Hermione.

"What will you do if I don't move? Honestly Hermione...your too damn sensible. Too predictable."

That's one thing Hermione Granger couldn't put up with, you never told her she was too predictable. That was dangerous.

"You really what me to say your name? Is that what you really want? Are you sure?" She said smirking.

"Why not...amuse me."

"Say mine...my first name. You do that...I'll say yours." She was still smirking, she almost had a glitter to her eyes.

"Alright Hermione, you win...there I said it...Hermione. Happy now? Now, it's your turn...so go on, don't be a sour sport." Draco drawled while smirking at her.

Hermione wasn't about to let him win this easy, no body said that she was too predictable and then expected her to give in to them.

"No I'm not happy, but when am I? You really expect me to just say your name? Why should I? Besides...do you want anyone knowing about your precious Aroara? Trust me...you'll let me in and get out of my way or else." Hermione warned.

Draco suddenly became angry. No one told him what to do...no one gave him conditions to an agreement he did that, no one did that to him...it's about time she learned that.

"First off you and I had a deal, remember I say your name you say mine. Secondly, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you do anything to get to me through Aroara. Lastly, you don't want to hurt me...c'mon 'moine...it's not you, remember in third year when you slapped me? How you could stop thinking about me? Oh yeah I know all about it. I have eyes and ears everywhere girl...remember that. I'm curious though, what exactly were you think about when you were thinking of me?" He leaned closer to her.

"Were you thinking about what would have happened if we were alone? If you had slapped me and I slammed you up against the wall? What would happen next? Hmm?" He was so close that it was starting to freak her out, make her grow weak in the knees, and it didn't help he was practically breathing every word on the skin of her very sensitive neck. She closed her eyes, praying not to get lost in his words, not to fall into this spell, she started concentrating harder and harder on trying to get out of this with little embarrassment. But she knew it might not happen.

"I...I wasn't thinking anything along those lines Malfoy, once again you try your hand at looking deeper into a situation and come up with the wrong conclusion. Excuse me ferret." With that she pushed past him.

He had to admit, she was a tough case to crack. But she seemed bothered, freaked out really. He smiled...it was working. The difference between her and Aroara, Hermione was forbidden, she was the apple in the garden of Eden that you were not suppose to touch much less eat! She made him excited, she was a challenge, she was fire, desire, something that tempted you into sin. She was his equal. Aroara on the hand, was sexy and beautiful like Hermione, and was just as much as his equal, but she was the sweetness that he lacked. She had a secret fire in her too, one that only burned for him, and nothing turned him on more than a girl who's fire burns only for him. She was God's voice that told you not to eat the forbidden fruit. But she could also be the voice of the snake telling you to eat the fruit. That was thing with her, you never really knew Aroara, just when you think you have her all figured out, she surprises you. That's something Hermione was just now catching on too...Hermione's a slow learner about the ways of life, compared to Aroara. Aroara's nothing short of educated in the art of sexuality, life, and love. Not only that, Aroara is his match...his love. Hermione on the other hand...is a conquest. No doubt that Granger feels the same way about him, but still...it's the thought.

"Well, come right in...no worries mate. Look I know why Pansy is faking sick, it's because Aroara beat her ass, and she's trying to hide long enough for no one to notice her bumps and bruises. After's she's healed...she'll be fine." Draco said taking a seat across from Hermione.

She looked at him and almost laughed.

"Pansy got her ass handed to her?"

"Yeah it's was pretty funny too...Aroara can really fight. What do you except...having to grow up around muggles." He said laughing.

"Thanks asshole, I am a muggle born, or have you forgotten?" Hermione snapped.

"No I haven't forgotten. Or have you forgotten about your display of muggle abuse in the third year?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that," she said laughing, "well don't piss us off...muggles are good for some things you know. Such as that. If we get stuck with out our wands, and have to fight for our survival, we at least have that as a back up."

Draco thought about it, she did have a very strong point. With out magic, that was another way, and very effective way to survive.

"True Granger, just as long as it's not me you or Aroara is hitting!"

Hermione laughed. Maybe if he were a little nicer to people he wouldn't get hit so much.

"Try being nice for a change Malfoy and maybe you won't get sucker punched! Now I have some rounds to make, I'll be back I'm just going to check on the students. Be right back." She said as she walked out the door.

He couldn't help but wonder as she walked out, what all of this meant. Was this all a game like he planned it, or was he really falling for a best friend and an mortal enemy at the same time? He only planned for Aroara, but Hermione was starting to make him think that maybe she was worth more than just the chase after all.


End file.
